Shatter Me by Goldberry in Portuguese
by 0.0' Kahli hime
Summary: Ichigo estava em pedaços. A única coisa que Rukia poderia fazer é se render... .:. Uma Tradução IchiRuki .:. COMPLETA


_Uma One-shot Bleach._

_**Shipper**: Ichi&Ruki  
><em>

_**Gênero**: Romance/Drama._

_**Classificação etária**: Livre.  
><em>

_**Disclaimer**: Bleach não me pertence._

_**Do original** _Shatter me_ por **GoldBerry**._

_**Tradu-adaptação** por Kahli hime._

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**Shatter Me**

_Em mil pedaços*  
><em>

.

.

* * *

><p><strong> Ichigo estava em pedaços. A única coisa que Rukia poderia fazer é se render...<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Lá estava ela, sangue escorrendo de seu ombro exposto, o uniforme escolar rasgado em diversas partes, os olhos violeta frios e sem arrependimento em face à ira dele.

Ele vinha veloz em sua direção, usando sua superioridade física para pairar sobre ela, o punho ainda fechado firmemente em torno de sua katana. Respirava pesadamente devido à sua recente luta contra o Hollow, mas usou o poder reprimido de sua voz de barítono para gritar com ela, seu rosto refletindo sua ira.

- O que diabos você pensa que está fazendo? Quer se matar! Eu pensei que fosse esperta, o que estava pensando quando veio lutar sem mim? – rosnou, dando um passo a frente, uma parte em seu subconsciente ficou satisfeita quando ela deu um passo involuntário para trás.

Ele estava irritado, muito irritado, mais irritado do que qualquer outra vez que estivera irritado com ela, tão irritado porque ficara preocupado com _ela_. Medo e fúria o estimulava, fazendo-o explodir porque a única outra opção teria sido agarrá-la e e pressionar seu corpo esguio contra seu peito.

- Não grite comigo, Ichigo! - Rukia gritou, o rosto corado, olhos piscando. Ela teve de inclinar a cabeça para trás para encontrar o olhar dele. - Eu não podia simplesmente deixá-lo sair por aí acabando com tudo! E além disso, eu não tinha idéia de onde você estava, você poderia ter sido...

- Eu não me importo! - retrucou: - Você está _tentando_ se matar? Falo sério, Rukia, não faça isso nunca mais! Você pode não ter tanta sorte da próxima vez.

* * *

><p>Ele realmente podia sentir o temperamento da shinigami inflamar, tremia com a raiva reprimida. - O que quer dizer com "sorte"? - Sua voz tinha caído para um nível que ele sabia ser perigoso, mas Ichigo estava fora de controle.<p>

A imagem do corpo Rukia tombado contra a parede, sangue escorrendo impiedosamente pelo ferimento que o Hollow lhe provocara, seus lábios partindo num grito silencioso... Tudo isso estava fazendo Ichigo arder em fúria, algo em si o culpava por ter chegado um minuto depois de tudo isso ter-lhe acontecido. Se tivesse chegado mais cedo, ela não estaria assim... E se tivesse chegado um minuto mais tarde Rukia poderia estar, ela poderia estar...

Ele rangeu os dentes. - Quero dizer que eu poderia não estar lá para te salvar da próxima vez!

Os olhos violeta arregalaram e ela se inclinou para frente, seu rosto ficou pálido de raiva. – Escuta aqui! Eu não _preciso_ de você pra me salvar! Sou perfeitamente capaz de lidar com … wow!

Rukia foi obrigada a engolir suas palavras quando Ichigo de repente agarrou seu braço, puxou-a para frente até que seu corpo pequeno estava posicionado contra o dele, e foi então que a beijou. Com força.

* * *

><p>Ela não conseguia respirar, foi quando ele finalmente se afastou, seus olhos escuros ainda fumegando de raiva e outra coisa que ela não poderia colocar em palavras.<p>

A shinigami permaneceu lá, em completo silêncio, dedos trêmulos subindo para tocar seus lábios inchados. Olhando para ele, podia sentir o fogo latente que sempre pairava na relação deles, era como lava faiscante. Ela lutou para respirar.

A mão dele ainda estava entrelaçada no pulso feminino. - Nunca mais, Rukia. - disse, sua voz áspera e ao mesmo tempo rouca.– Prometa. Nunca mais, não sem mim.

* * *

><p>Algo no olhar dele fez com que o peito de Rukia estremecesse. - Nunca mais. - concordou baixinho, de alguma forma muito consciente de que o corpo de Kurosaki estava bastante próximo do seu e o quão enfurecido e preocupado ele parecia nesse momento.<p>

Ela se sentiu... pequena, perdida.

Ichigo inclinou-se novamente. Rukia ficou na ponta dos pés.

E se _encontrou_ novamente _nele_.

.

Fin.

* * *

><p><em>.<br>_

_Oi, gente._

_Bom, eu havia postado a ichiruki "Fluttery" há +/- um mês e apareceram alguns leitores. Fiquei motivada e resolvi traduzir uma fic._

_O que acharam do escrito? Curtiram?_

_Espero que sim :)_

_Oh, se quem tiver lido deixar um **reivew** dizendo o que achou, ficarei muito contente :D  
><em>

_Bjitos,_

_Hime.  
><em>

_* Tradução Livre_


End file.
